Triple Threat's Desires
by Gchalkers123
Summary: Triple Threat goes around the island satisfying her needs.


**Triple Threat's Desires**

A Fortnite Fanfic

By an absolute mad lad

**DISCLAIMER**

This fanfic contains lots of bad language, probable sex scenes, and generally inappropriate content, for which VIEWER DISCRESION IS ADVISED.

**Chapter 1- Triple x Sparkle Specialist**

The day started as normal for Triple Threat (who I hereby refer to as TT). She woke up in her small apartment in Tilted Towers, got dressed, and left for work at the local basketball court/cafe. She ran the place under her own accord and had a few Jonesy brothers help her doing things, like maintenance, cooking, etc. Whenever TT wasn't serving customers, she'd be up on the court above, challenging anyone who wanted to play her.

Of course, they'd never even get close to beating her. But that was about to change...

Sparkle was well known across the island for two things: 1. Being a great entertainer, friend and supportive person and 2. The best person that you can ever fuck on the island. She travelled the map often, either to preform in shows or fuck the next person she saw as adequate, regardless of gender. Today she decided to visit her old Tilted Towers house, to the left of the large clock tower. It served as a place for her to bring anyone who she wanted to fuck into and, well, fuck, because she liked to keep her actual residence a secret so she wouldn't be mobbed by paparazzi. Upon arrival she saw TT's basketball soaring into the far basket on the court and she kept it in her mind as she checked her house. She decided to go and pay a visit.

TT had just finished her game vs Sun Strider which she had dominated when everyone in the cafe started pointing at the approaching figure of Sparkle. She knew Sparkle via a backstage pass but doubted she'd remember because of her busy lifestyle.  
"Hey, Sparkle, welcome to my cafe!" TT greeted Sparkle with.  
"I need you to come to my place, next to clock tower, at 8pm. See you there." Sparkle whispered to TT and then proceeded in the opposite direction.

**"Insert "6 & 1/2 hours later" Spongebob time card."**

TT rang the doorbell. "Come innn" rang Sparkle's voice from the upstairs rooms. "I'm upstairs". TT proceeded and pushed the door to find Sparkle in nothing but some sparkly lingerie."Hey. Sorry for not being dressed, was just showering".  
"It's ok." said TT. She had no real preference for gender and had gotten slightly wet seeing Sparkle. "It doesn't bother me. What did you need?"  
"Don't you know?"  
"What?"  
"I'm the island's slut, TT. When not preforming I have someone fucking me here. Tonight I wanted to try with you" Sparkle said, blushing her cheeks a fresh pink.  
"I... Uhh..." TT stammered in awe. Without warning, Sparkle forced TT's hand down her panties and made TT finger her, resulting in a moan. At this point TT fully accepted she was horny and began kissing Sparkle. They stumbled over to the bed, TT removing her number 28 tank top revealing her bra-less state. TT said "It helps me keep cool when playing." They proceeded to finger each other rapidly until they were both close. "Stop" Sparkle said. She produced a large, double ended dildo. "This is not just a normal dildo. It changes size and has all of the cum I've collected from hand jobs ready to be released. However, you'll need this." She passed TT a pill. (Yes this is ripping off InflamedIce's new story. Check it out btw: s/13267671/1/The-Breeding-A-Fortnite-NSFW-Fanfiction). She swallowed and its effects took place: she'd always have a super tight pussy and become more aroused, and it also acted as birth control with instant effect.

TT took the lead, sticking the dildo straight into Sparkle, resulting in a yelp of suprise, then moans. "Please, more! OH GOD YES!" She shouted. "I'm gonna fucking-" Sparkle came all over the bed, and the dildo released some cum into Sparkle. She collapsed into TT's arms, dildo in hand, and proceeded to lick her clit and fuck TT's ass with the dildo.  
"Oh lord! Jesus that's soo fucking good! KEEP GOING! FUCK!". With that, TT came all over Sparkle's face and they poured the dildo's contents all over themselves. "So. Wanna keep going?  
"I'm not saying no..."

TT definitly wouldn't forget tonight.


End file.
